


For Massive Damage

by StellarWind Elsydeon (StellarWind)



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarWind/pseuds/StellarWind%20Elsydeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief drabble inspired by certain unusual tendencies of Follower NPCs in Oblivion...</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Massive Damage

The Heroine of Kvatch sighed.  
  
It may have been that the inability to do anything to protect his city from an Daedric invasion left Martin Septim with a protective streak tempered by guilt - a desire to ensure that he will never be powerless to protect someone ever again - but there was such a thing as being over-protective to a the point of being utterly ridiculous.  
  
When the Priest-Who-Was-To-Be-Emperor suddenly stopped and commenced a bombardment of frost spells across a river, the Heroine of Kvatch had to admit that she was concerned. Readying a spell of summoning to be cast to the other bank of the river, the heroine prepared for battle, keeping an eye on the freezing bolts. Whatever their target was, she could not see it at all. Was it a cloaked assassin of the Mythic Dawn? Were they being followed?  
  
Finally the barrage relented. The Heroine of Kvatch turned an inquisitive gaze to the priest - but she did not even have to ask.  
  
"... I saw a mudcrab on the other bank." Martin explained, almost apologetically. "Loathsome creatures."  
  
The Heroine of Kvatch stared at him for a moment in a stunned silence.  
  
"Martin. It's a _mudcrab_. A perfectly harmless specimen of _Carcinus luteus_." she said "They're about as threatening as a _pebble_."  
  
"That is exactly what they want you to think!" he exclaimed "That mudcrab could have been an agent of the Mythic Dawn and you KNOW IT."  
  
The Heroine of Kvatch rested her hand flat across her face. Stress, she decided, did the strangest things to otherwise rational people.  
  
At least, she _hoped_ it was just the stress. The last thing Tamriel needed was another mad emperor.


End file.
